


Stuck in the Closet

by HPandWforever



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Written for this prompt on Tumblr: 'The Warblers have had enough of the UST between the two captains and decide to play match-maker.' I'm rating it for swearing and themes, but if you think it should go up just let me know. BoyxBoy Sebastian/Hunter and some Niff if you squint, but they weren't the main couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Closet

They were sick of it. Sick of the insults, the hateful comments, the pointed glares and the sing-offs. Sick of the god-damned sexual tension! Sebastian and Hunter could blow it off as much as they wanted, but the rest of the Warblers knew what was bound to happen. And they were becoming quite impatient.

One afternoon it seemed both of them were having a particularly bad day, insults were flying across the room, getting louder and harsher the longer it continued.

'Okay, that's it!'

Everyone stared at where Nick was standing on top of his chair, glaring at the captain and ex-captain.

'I, and everyone else here I'm sure, am fed up with the two of you! I don't care if you're the captain! Or used to be the captain,' he added for Sebastian's benefit.

Jeff picked up from there. 'Yes, you can both be a pain in the ass, and we all knew that going in, but this is getting ridiculous. If the two of you can't even be in the same room without trying to take each other's heads off how the hell do you expect us to win anything this year?'

'Consider this a warning.' Trent continued as Jeff sat back down. 'You are our captains and we respect that, but if you can't work out your differences like adults then there isn't a lot of captaining going on, is there? And we are well within our rights to just cut the both of you off and just reinstate the Council. I, personally, loved how Wes and the others handled all the drama in here.'

Of course, assuming that that mini-intervention would have helped was wishful thinking on their part. It took all of three seconds for the shock to wear off before both of them were yelling again.

'You put them up to this, didn't you?'

'Me? Why the hell would I do that?'

'You just want your spot as captain back!'

'Are you serious? In case you didn't notice, they were having a go at me too!'

Neither of them noticed the glances exchanged between the other Warblers, or how they were all conspicuously coming closer. The next thing they knew, they were being picked up and thrown head-first into the adjoining closet, with the lock clicking shut behind them.

'What the fuck, guys? Let us out!'

Nick's voice came through the door, 'Nope. You're not coming out of that closet until you learn to discuss your issues like normal people, not by behaving like a fucking pair of five-year-olds!'

At that Sebastian collapsed onto the floor, overcome by laughter. Hunter didn't really know how to react to that, so he opted for just staring and hoping for the other Warbler to come back to his senses. After a few minutes Sebastian seemed to have calmed down enough to speak.

'What the fuck is so funny?'

'Oh come on Hunt, they're not letting us out of the closet until we can sort out our differences. Don't tell me I'm the only one who sees the irony in that statement.'

'Maybe not, but it seems a bit weak to go into a hysterical fit of giggles over it.'

'Adrenaline-rush. You know what being man-handled does to me.' he added with a wink.

'Why yes, it just so happens that I do.' Hunter said while slowly backing Sebastian into the wall. 'God you looked so fucking hot today. It was all I could do to not just bend you over a table and fuck you in front of everyone.'

'Oh so that's where those last few insults came from. I thought you were being extra-creative today.'

'Oh, you know I don't mean what I say out there, babe. It's not like you don't give as good as you get.'

'Stop worrying Hunt. I know not to listen to what we're yelling at each other during class and practise. Besides, I like watching you get all worked up like that. So hot.' he grabbed the front of Hunter's blazer and pulled the other boy against him, pinning himself to the wall. 'Now, why don't you just shut up and kiss me?'

Hunter didn't need telling twice, he slammed their lips together and pushed Sebastian into the wall. He flicked his tongue over Sebastian's bottom lip and moaned when he licked into his mouth. Sebastian's hands were in Hunter's hair, forcing him even closer.

When the need for air became too overwhelming Hunter pulled back and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's. 'Do you think they've gone yet? Cause I really just want to get you upstairs so we can finish this. You've been driving me crazy all day.'

'I'm surprised they lasted this long. I'm sure that if Nick had his way we'd have been in here a week ago.'

'Let's find out. Guys? Are you still there? We promise not to kill each other anymore.'

The lock clicked and the door swung open. The assembled Warblers' mouths dropped as they took in the positively debauched look of their captains. Sebastian pushed past them, tugging on Hunter's hand as he went. Once they had gotten through he pulled him close and whispered into his ear. 'What was that you were saying about bending me over a table?'

Hunter groaned and pulled Sebastian in for another kiss. 'You're going to be the death of me one of these days.'

Instead of answering, Sebastian turned towards their staring classmates. 'What? You were the ones that let us out of the closet.'


End file.
